Trace
'''Trace St. Valentine '''is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance Trace is an orange Inkling Boy with pale skin, gray eyes, and a hipster hairstyle. In Semester 1, Trace wears Half-Rim Glasses, a Half-Sleeve Sweater, drawstring cargo pants, and Orca Hi-Tops. In Semester 2, Trace wears Half-Rim Glasses, a Shirt and Tie, drawstring cargo pants, and Mawcasins. At Umineko Coast High School, Trace wears Half-Rim Glasses, a School Cardigan, drawstring cargo pants, and Fringed Loafers. At Inkopolis Rescue Patrol, Trace wears Half-Rim Glasses, a Prune Parashooter, drawstring cargo pants, and Hunting Boots. At Umineko Coast Gym, Trace wears Half-Rim Glasses, a School Jersey, leggings, and Canary Trainers. Bio A young prodigy in the studies of music and art, Trace is a well educated young man. Strangely, even if he doesn't look like one, he is considered very wealthy. He just keeps it a secret. When working on his paintings, he always puts on music and instantly gets lost in the rhythm. Whatever genre he puts on, his style differs from painting to painting. As for why he is in Quantum 8...they kind of forced him to. No tragic backstory, no saying he was the one, nothing. They just added him for the extra slot. He's one of the more older members so he tends to be serious at all times, that includes missions as well. His goal for winning in the Grand Splatfest is to apply to the Inkblot Art Academy. Info Name: Trace St.Valentine Nickname: T, 4 Eyes No.2, Prince Picasso, The Silent Beauty Gender: Male Age: 16 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Orange Eye Color: Gray Voice: Yuri Lowenthal Personality: Attractive, Elegant, Private, Sarcastic, Discouraging, Petty Love Interest(s): None Level: 42 Rank: S+ Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: Callista Slug,Spencer Cruz,Evander Jordan,Haru Mizushima,LaShawn Zale,Kelly Haddock,Ryo Mizushima Team Placement: The Directioner Friend(s): All of Quantum 8, Micha, Veo, Chris, Nathaniel, Hunter, Sora, everyone at his art class Rival(s): The Splatinas, The Greefers, X Enemy(ies): The Greefers, X Family: Lydia(mother), Kent(father), Nikki(younger sister) Likes: Art, music, nature, visiting art museums and local venues, his 3 pets, history Dislikes: His family embarrassing him, Splashley, impatient people, winter, losing his glasses, when someone disses art Occupation: High school student, secret agent, part time worker, art/music critic Weapon of Choice: Inkbrush, Hero Brella Replica(as Agent 7), .96 Gal Outfits: Half Rim Glasses/Half Sleeve Sweater/Orca Hi-Tops(default), Umineko Coast High School uniform, New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol, Winter/Spring outfit, Inkopolis Rescue Patrol(Air), Formal Wear Trivia *Every day at school, Trace gets a lot of love letters from girls at his school that are always stuffed into his locker. *Trace's favorite food is yakiniku and his least favorite food is sashimi. *A lot of girls find Trace to be the most popular boys in school due to his quietness and how pretty he is,hence the nickname 'Silent Beauty'. *Trace is the one usually stuck babysitting the younger members and it gives him a headache quite often. *Trace's original secondary weapon was the Splat Brella but exchanged with the .96 Gal due to not looking like an absolute sissy. *His favorite game genre is strategy. *His family has 3 pets, a cat named Leaf and 2 dogs named Maele and Izumi. They had a 4th pet named Pom Pom but quickly died to an illness. *Trace's favorite band is Cooney and only Cooney. *If Trace is ever seen without his glasses, any girl near him will turn into a puddle. Unlike Ryo who wears glasses sometimes, Trace wears them ALL THE TIME. *The Splatinas member Splashley has a massive crush on Trace but he doesn't feel the same for her. *Trace's playstyle is considered mixed. *His zodiac sign is Libra. *The story on how Inka and Trace know each other is unknown. *Some say Trace is smarter than Ryo while others say are on par. *Trace is often cold with the other members, especially the younger ones but has warmed up in due time. Gallery Trace.jpg Trace Semester 1.jpg Trace Semester 2.jpg Trace Umineko Coast High School.jpg Trace Inkopolis Rescue Patrol Air.jpg Trace Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Male Characters